A game controller is a device typically used with game systems to provide input control signals to a video game running as software on the game system. The input control signals are typically used to control an object, a character, or cursor in the video game. A game controller is usually connected to a game system or computer via a wire or cord. Since the mid-2000s, wireless controllers have become common. Controllers have since evolved to include directional pads, multiple buttons, analog sticks, joysticks, motion detection, touch screens and many other features. These control functions can also be used to control the functions of programs other than games, such as music recording/processing programs and word processing programs.
With the advent of smartphones and the program apps (i.e. application programs) that were written to run on those smartphones, manufacturers have created game controller input functions that are adapted for use with a smartphone. One such controller interface is the Bluetooth Wireless Gaming Controller Gamepad for Android Smartphone, manufactured and sold by MYGT™. This game controller has a built-in flip-up phone holder and can pair with a smartphone using Bluetooth. However, this game controller is a bulky device that is entirely separate from the smartphone, rendering it inconvenient, and lacking sufficient portability.
FlipSide™ is a protective smartphone case that doubles as a gaming controller for controlling apps running on the smartphone. This dual purpose smartphone case comes with AB buttons just like those used for arcade games and video game consoles. The FlipSide™ case has sides that swing out and move downwardly away from the smartphone to provide two upper corners in the case when the smartphone is in landscape mode. The two upper corners can accept removable corner input control modules. Each removable corner control module has a large button, and three smaller buttons. When the removable corner modules are inserted, they do not block the screen as they would before the sides of the case have been moved out and downward. It is not clear where to store the removable corner control modules, so it is possible that they can be lost. The back of the case is not used for any purpose other than to protect the back surface of the phone. Further, the input control functions provided by the modules appear to be fixed, and thus are not reconfigurable to suit the input requirements of different apps.
FLITCHIO™ is another protective smartphone case that doubles as a gaming controller for the smartphone. FLITCHIO™ includes two joysticks on the back of the case, as well as two buttons on the top back edge of the case. All of these controls are user-programmable, in that the user can determine their functions. The controls are pressure sensitive so that the harder one presses, the more rapid the response of the initiated control function (e.g. the faster one will punch, fire, or run). The controls also provide tactile feedback. The case communicates with the phone using Near-field Communication (NFC) technology. However, there are no controls provided on the front of the case, which could be considered undesirable for some gamers who are accustomed to controls that are located on the front of a typical game controller.